


Як мені захистити тебе?

by AnkouSgrin



Category: Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkouSgrin/pseuds/AnkouSgrin
Summary: Бос взяв Юджина з собою на небезпечне завдання і сказав тому спостерігати за боєм і вчитися. Але навіть Босові не під силу побороти наплив монстрів, що вже говорити про дитину, яка нещодавно стала привидом. Сидіти і спостерігати, коли наставника захоплює чорна хмара? Хто ж тоді зможе прийти на допомогу? У тебе є тільки ти сам.
Relationships: Boss/Eugene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Як мені захистити тебе?

**Author's Note:**

> на русском https://ficbook.net/readfic/10301491

— Сьогодні підеш зі мною.  
— Звичайно, Босе!

Справа була в монстрах, що затіяли щось недобре на одній зі станцій. Вже наближаючись, Бос відчув, що справа пахне гасом, і у хлопця не вистачить сил посприяти. Відправляти додому було крайнім заходом, адже лишався ще один варіант.

— Сьогодні ти вчитимешся.  
— Але я готовий! Кожного разу ви мене залишаєте, але я прийшов допомогти…  
— Юджине, слухай старших. Якщо я сказав «будеш вчитися» — значить ти будеш.  
— Я не навчуся без практики…  
— А без теорії — тим паче.

Суперечки не мали сенсу: або його повертають додому, або він зможе подивитися на Боса в дії.

Хлопець сховався на платформі, повітря в приміщенні було надприродно крижаним. У битві монстри не відступали. Тіні сповзалися все щільніше, з усіх боків оточила какофонія з криків і уривків фраз мерзенних істот. Бос то з’являвся з темряви, то зникав, не складаючи віяла ні на мить. Затримавши подих, Юджин затаївся, уважно спостерігаючи за битвою.  
Все пішло шкереберть, коли Бос недогледів за монстрами: кілька кинулось водночас і знерухомило його руки. «Він же впорається…». Кількох Бос все ж зміг відкинути ногами, але одна тварюка встромила зуби в його шию; обличчя Боса скривилося, але він не вимовив ані звуку. Вчепившись пальцями в толстовку, щоб не закричати, Юджин опустив погляд на підлогу і заплющив очі. Якщо він почне шуміти, він приверне на себе увагу чудовиськ. Часу на роздуми не було, рахунок йшов на секунди.

_А як не впорається?_

Піднявши голову, він побачив, як безліч тварюк повстало навколо чогось. У грудях все стислося, серце спочатку ніби завмерло, а потім заколотилося з шаленою швидкістю.  
— БОСЕ!  
Юджин вискочив із засідки, перед очима застигла картина, де Боса затягує в темряву. Назавжди. Що він скаже Гейдену, Рівер, якщо повернеться? Як він житиме далі, якщо зараз просто злякається? .  
— НІ! — З темряви, яку утворювали монстри, долинув знайомий голос; ще кілька монстрів зникло в віялі. Трохи згодом з‘явився силует людини. — Юджине, геть!!!  
Від несподіванки Юджин зробив крок назад.  
— _його серце стукає воно б'ється я хочу його з'їсти ххххОЧУ ця душа буде смачнішою ВОНА МОЯ МОЯ_  
— Юджине!!! 

Ніби в сповільненій кінозйомці він побачив спрямовану на нього купу поглядів, іклів, і тіней, що стрімко наближались. Цього разу їх було невимовно більше, на відміну від першого, а ще цього разу нікому прийти на допомогу. Серце важко вдарило в груди, тіло паралізувало, до горла підступив ком. Бос обертається, його очі розширюються, здається, що в цей момент світ для нього дійсно зупинився, лишень рожевий чубчик зник за чорною стіною.

Такою ж чорною, як очі Боса.  
Юджин привернув до себе увагу, і це дало можливість Босові звільнитися.

Але для Боса ситуація стала не просто гірше…тепер вона жахала. Потужний удар віяла змусив темряву розсіятися, щось миготіло між тілами монстрів настільки швидко, що навіть невловні тіні не могли до нього дістати.  
«Я прийшов сюди розплачуватися за свої гріхи. Неважливо, скільки я знищу монстрів, це не спокутує моєї провини. Але кожен вбитий монстр заслуговує на те, щоб бути вбитим. Кожен. Здається, всі ці вже зникли…»

Нечіткий білий силует впав на землю. «Не всі». Монстр, якого потрібно знищити. Їх усіх, вони заслужили. Юджин побачив, що наближається щось, і тільки коли воно вийшло з темряви, він впізнав Боса.

— Б… — «Щось не так. З ним щось не так». По спині побігли сироти. Обличчя Боса було повністю чорне, від нього віяло тим самим жахом, що й від монстрів, яких він здолав.

«Що ж робити… Рівер сюди не прийде, Дж… Джоан? Вона встигне? Вона зможе допомогти?».

Юджин набрав в легені повітря, щоб покликати стару, але Бос різким рухом повалив хлопця на підлогу, притиснувши руку до його рота. Той намагався звільнитися, впираючись руками й ногами, але на подив і страх хватка чудовиська була сталевою.  
«Якщо я не можу говорити, я можу проникнути в його голову? Якось… вплинути… Хоч на мить… Як робив це Бос у найважливіші моменти». Зосередившись, Юджин подивився в обличчя чудовиську, яке знаходилося на відстані витягнутої руки.

_Босе, це я. Босе, ви змогли всіх здолати. Припиняйте…_

Чудовисько підняло віяло вільною рукою.

_Це Юджин!_

На очах вже давно виступили сльози. «Я не хочу так вмирати. Бос у такому стані через мене. Це тільки моя провина. Але я не хочу, щоб він залишився таким». Хватка на обличчі послабла.

 _Ви ж завжди приходите мені на допомогу  
_  
Тихо схлипнувши, Юджин поклав свою білу руку на чорну руку чудовиська, яке застигло так, ніби уважно розглядало тіло під собою.

— Ну ж бо… Допоможіть мені, Босе…

— Ю… джин…е?

Бос кілька разів кліпає, і перше, що бачить, це перелякані очі за великим круглим склом. Дуже близько їх бачить. Він усвідомлює своє становище, властиво своїй натурі швидко аналізує, що відбулося. Хоча, після того, як він побачив Юджина в оточенні монстрів, він може тільки припускати, що саме. Привид схопив хлопця за комір толстовки, піднімаючи його над землею. Усередині палала жарка лють. Злість вийшла назовні сама, та й декому потрібно було вставити мізки на місце. Зітхнувши, той подивився ще раз на Юджина.  
— Босе, _я_  
У порожньому приміщенні почувся гучний стукіт. Не чекаючи слів Юджина, (хоч насправді, примарі було взагалі все одно, що зараз скаже цей шмат проблем) Бос із розмаху вдарив хлопця складеним віялом по обличчю. І, — так, — через усю вкладену злість, воно буде боліти.

— В… В… Відпусти… Відпустіть мене! — Юджин засмикав ногами, очі наповнювалися слізьми: і від того, що наздоганяє страх, і від відчаю, і від болю.  
— Ти, ідіоте, я сказав тобі лишатися **ТАМ** , невже ти настільки тупий, що не можеш **ПРОСТО** сидіти й носа не ткнути?! — Він дивився в очі людини, примруживши свої, і важко дихав. — **ТИ** хоч трохи уявляєш, **ХОЧА Б ТРОХИ** усвідомлюєш своїми людськими мізками…  
— Допомогти… Я хотів допомогти… Все, що я хотів. — Юджин відвів погляд убік, більше не в змозі дивитися в розлючене обличчя примари.  
— Тут не потрібна була твоя допомога. Більше не потрібна. Чим ти думав? Якби я знав, що ти настільки безрозсудний… Я переоцінив тебе.

Щека боліла. Душа боліла. Було гірко і прикро. Що він міг вдіяти в цій ситуації? Бос поставив дитину на підлогу. «Якби я вбив тебе в цьому стані, це був би крах всього. Абсолютно всього».

— Відтепер ти на завдання зі мною не ходиш.  
Голова Юджина сіпнулася, він приречено подивився на наставника.  
— Ні-ні-ні, це нес… нес… праведливо… — Задихаючись.  
— Усе. Тобі пора додому.  
«Занадто несправедливо»

Минали дні. Юджин за весь час звик і прив’язався до привидів, поступово вибудовував довіру до себе і до них, ніби найкрихкіший картковий будиночок у світі. Вони стільки всього пережили. Але, хай там як, показником досягнень… авторитетом, чия думка вважалася найважливішою… чийого схвалення хотілося отримати, незважаючи ні на що, — був він. Так було раніше.  
Бос помітив, наскільки сильно зранило Юджина те, що відбувається, але нічого не міг вдіяти — безпека була набагато вагоміша. Бачити його пригніченим було краще, ніж не бачити його взагалі. Якщо він не вивчить цей урок, то доведеться робити помилки знову й знову, доки не дійде, що він робить не так.  
Коли він узяв на завдання Рівер, хоча була черга Юджина, той став зовсім відчуженим. Згодом його перестали бачити в офісі.

Вирішивши піти манівцями, Бос з’явився в кімнаті людини. Над головою хлопця виникла чорна хмара, обличчя спотворили втома та біль.  
— Я не потурбую тебе. — Із цими словами привид увійшов в сон.

Він побачив картину тієї ситуації, коли його оточили тварюки, але відчув те, що відчував Юджин, через перебування уві сні. «Біль втрати».  
Він відчував те ж саме, коли на Юджина напали монстри. Видіння плавно змінилося тим моментом, коли розум Боса почорнів.  
допоможіть мені, Босе — промайнуло у нього в голові.  
«Відчай».  
Потім той момент, при якому у Боса виникло бажання відвернутися, але замість цього він опинився біля себе, якого створила свідомість Юджина. Привид перехопив віяло.  
— Ай-ай-ай.  
Характерно для сну — другий привид розчинився.  
— Юджине. Ти знову став заїкатися.  
Бос зітхнув. Він простягнув руку й торкнувся щоки хлопця, від чого той сіпнувся.  
— Сильно болить?  
Той знову промовчав, опустивши очі. 

Бос не вмів підбирати слова, красиво говорити або заспокоювати. Він знав, що таке небезпека, і що таким слабким людям її потрібно уникати. А ще, що накази треба виконувати. Але як донести це до дурної похмурої дитини, до того ж ще й скривдженої, як себе потрібно поводити. Він не повинен нікого няньчити. Тоді чому він тут?..

— … Навіщо в-ви прийшли?  
— А не треба було?  
— Я в-все зрозумів з п-першого разу.  
Привид звів брови до перенісся, а після постарався втихомирити внутрішніх демонів.  
— Юджине, подивися на мене.  
Дитина невпевнено підняла голову.  
— Найбільше я не хотів би втратити тебе тоді.  
— Щ… що?  
Бос легенько стукнув Юджина по голові віялом, хоч коли той побачив віяло, то заплющив очі.  
«Він не відійшов, він просто продовжив стояти. Що за дитина».

— Ти неоціненний працівник офісу. Завдяки своїм здібностям. Якби тоді з тобою щось трапилося, я не був би Босом. Я був злий на тебе. Але більше я був злий на себе: за те, що втратив контроль над ситуацією та наразив нас обох на небезпеку. Моєї провини більше. Адже я наставник. Ми обидва отримали важливий урок. І ти, за те, що не послухався, і я — були покарані. Все справедливо.

— Ви були покарані?

— Юджине, я через свою самовпевненість перетворився на монстра й мало не вбив тебе, і змусив нести всю відповідальність. Моє покарання — це пам’ять, що залишиться назавжди. Я ніколи не забуду, на що здатна ненависть.  
— Мені було страшно…  
— Я знаю.  
— Я не знав, що робити.  
— Я знаю.  
— М… Монстрів. було так бага…то. — Хлопчик почав схлипувати, закривши обличчя тильним боком руки. — Ви т-так налякали… так налякали…  
Бос зробив крок уперед і обійняв Юджина. Незграбно, і зовсім не так, як це роблять зазвичай, і найймовірніше на почуття Боса вплинуло те, що це був сон цього хлопця.  
— Ти не тупий. Можливо безрозсудний. Я забираю ті слова назад.  
Замість відповіді Юджин сильніше притиснувся до примари, обхопивши його руками навколо торсу.

— Але мені шкода, що я упустив можливість тебе з'їсти.

Тіло хлопчика збентежено сіпнулося, щоб відсторонитися, але Бос притягнув його до себе назад. На обличчі примари квітла легка усмішка, яку Юджин не побачить.


End file.
